The present disclosure relates to an image forming system composed of a plurality of image forming apparatuses communicably connected to each other and to such an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, as an image forming system, there is known a printing system including an entry/exit management apparatus. The entry/exit management apparatus included in the conventional image forming system (printing system) manages a user's entry into an installation area (specific area) of the image forming system and a user's exit from the installation area of the image forming system. Furthermore, the conventional image forming system also includes a printing job holding apparatus that holds a printing job, an image forming apparatus (printing apparatus) that executes, based on a printing job, a printing process, and so on.
In the conventional image forming system, when a user exits from the installation area of the image forming system, a printing job of the user is set as an object to be deleted. Then, at a prescribed timing, the printing job set as the object to be deleted is deleted from the printing job holding apparatus.